One last lesson
by fireferret07
Summary: Tenzin takes Korra on the memorial island of Avatar Aang to teach her a very important 'lesson'. I know I suck at summaries. Korra/Tenzin romance, contains smut. Enjoy!


"So, what is this _very serious _lesson about, Tenzin?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow, as they were getting the boat ready to set sail. "You will see very soon. You just need to be patient for a little longer." he replied, not turning to look at her. His whole being that morning was odd. The way he starred at her, the way he spoke to everyone, and how he was always lost in his own world made Korra wonder if he was in serious trouble, or something.

Half an hour later, the two of them were setting foot on Avatar Aang's memorial island. Korra glanced around. She had no good memories of that place, and she wondered what on Earth they were doing here. Tenzin walked down one of the large verandas of the temple that was built there and he sat down. "We came all this way just to meditate?" she frowned. "No, meditation is just for relaxing." he replied, motioning to the floor next to him. Korra sat down and began meditating, as he did.

His head was beginning to ache. He was anxious, about what he had been planning, but he had to do it. Otherwise, he'd lose his mind. He knew he would. He rubbed his temples and glanced at Korra. Her eyes were closed. She was meditating. He swallowed once and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, unsure of what to say.

Korra's eyes opened, and she noticed he was starring at her again. She starred back and began wondering if he was alright. She noticed that his eyes weren't on his face anymore. He was starring…at her breasts? Her cheeks flashed red. "Tenzin…What are you looking down there?" she asked, shyly. Her voice forced him back to reality. "I…" he paused. "Nothing! I was…just thinking." he rushed to say; his own cheeks being as red as Korra's.

It was a long, silent, awkward moment. Korra wasn't even looking at him. He raised a hand to touch her hair, and she glanced at him again. They locked gazes for a moment. It was the first time Korra would notice Tenzin had beautiful eyes. She felt herself sinking in them. The way she looked at her. It wasn't his usual fatherly look. No, it was something more. Lust? She couldn't tell for sure. A small shiver run down her spine, and she felt her hand moving, as if on its own. It rose. A finger traced down Tenzin's tattoo, then his nose, and finally his lips and chin.

Her heart was beating loud. The way he looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that before, so full of adoration, honesty. She watched him lean closer, and she could feel his breath in her face for a moment, until she felt his warm lips pressed against her own. She was taken aback. She wanted to pull away, freak out; but something urged her to kiss him back instead. And she did. His lips were soft, not dry at all; and she could taste the tea he had had earlier. It was a long moment; fingers lacing together, mouths moving atop of one another, tongues fighting.

When he pulled away, he didn't give her time to protest or ask for reasons. He pinned her down, on the floor and clambered on top of her, removing her top. "Tenzin…!" she squeaked, but he ignored her, as he leaned down, kissing her neck, throat, collarbone. Her tender flesh made him harden. "Tenzin, this is not right…!" she whimpered, as his hands slid under her back, unhooking her bra, and pulling it off. He massaged one of her breasts slowly, toying with her nipple, twisting and pulling on it. She cried loudly.

His other hand mover down, removing her pants and shoes. He leaned close and kissed her stomach, pulling her tiny underwear off with his teeth. She looked over at her, being completely naked. She was so beautiful, and she looked so helpless it made him harden even more. He took her hands and placed them on his chest, urging her to undress him.

Her fingers were shaking, but she wondered what he would look like without all these tunics. She struggled against the yellow and red fabrics. Luckily, Airbender robes were already loose and it didn't take her long to open his shirt. She unhooked his cape and let it fall to the ground, then she helped him shrug off his upped robes. She fiddled with the waist band, managing to loosen it, causing it and his pants to fall slightly. He pulled them off, along with his shoes. Now he was in his undergarment only. She swallowed and reached down, pulling them off, without looking. She bit her lip nervously.

He moved closer to her and parted her thighs. His harness rubbed against her private areas. She gasped and threw her head back, whining lightly. He teased her entrance open, causing her to whimper again. He slowly pushed inside of her. First the tip, then all his length, until his hips were pressed against hers. He looked up at her. Tears were streaming down her face and her expression betrayed unbearable pain. He looked down and then he knew, seeing blood streaming from her body. It was her first time. He didn't know. He was almost sure she had been with either Mako, or Bolin, but it turned out she hadn't.

Tenzin swallowed. "Are you alright?" he asked hesitatingly. "It…hurts…" she whispered. He pulled out slowly, letting her relax for a moment, before taking her hand and holding it tighter, before slowly pushing in again. Her grip on his hand tightened, and her free arm wrapped around his neck, her nails digging in his flesh. She whimpered and he made sure he thrusted very slowly, letting her get used to his length and girth.

Slowly, her body seemed to relax under his and his thrusts quickened. Her face was not so tight anymore; her expression was a mixture of pain and pleasure. She moaned lightly, her spine arched. He thrusted harder, and faster, his hips slamming against her own. "F-feel any better?" he groaned. "A lot, now…" she breathed. Her hips started bucking against his slowly, matching his movement, made him moan in pure pleasure.

Her head was spinning. She could feel her climax nearby. She let him thrust for a bit more as the pressure built up inside her, then she came with a loud cry. Tenzin looked down at her, her face was relaxed. He pushed deeply inside her and released his seed inside the young body. She shifted and opened her eyes to look at him, feeling the warm cum inside her body. He slowly pulled out of her and collapsed on the floor, panting lightly.

He turned to look at her, but she was facing away. He sighed and moved closer, kissing her shoulder. "Did I hurt you?" he asked. "N-no… I'm okay." she replied with a light sigh. He sat up, picking her up and headed down a secret staircase. "Let's wash ourselves a bit." he mumbled, taking her to a hidden beach at the back of the island. He walked in the water, holding her tightly. "Shall I set you down?" he asked, and she nodded.

He left her on her feet and she diver under water, then rose again. She bended the water around them to fly and drop on a frowning Tenzin. She giggled lightly. He chuckled. "I suppose I deserved it." he shrugged. "And that's only the beginning." she grinned cheekily. He chuckled again, and leaned down, kissing her again slowly. She kissed back, biting on his bottom lip.

"Does this all mean…we're going to be together?" she asked, when he had pulled away. Her question made him blink. "I know that when a serious man makes love to you, he loves you… Do you… love me?" she asked again. Tenzin paused, unable to give a satisfactory answer to the girl. If he said, he'd be partially admitting the truth, a scandalous truth. If he said no, he'd break both his and her heart at once. She was so young to be heartbroken. "You want to hear the truth, or what is appropriate for me to say?" he sighed.

"I want the truth." she demanded. "I do love you, Korra. But you must realize whatever has happened tonight should stay in here strictly. We cannot let Pema, the kids or anyone else know. Understand?" Korra nodded. "Of course. I wasn't planning to spread this out anyways…" she mumbled. He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we had better head back." he sighed and stepped out of the water, with her following. He airbent them dry, then headed back to the veranda, where he got dressed. Korra did the same.

They found their boat and set sail for the Air Temple Island.


End file.
